A Sight for Sore Eyes
A Sight for Sore Eyes is episode number 10.1 of the Happy Tree Friends television series. HTF Episode Description In the land of the blind, the one-eyed sea otter is king! But it looks like this king needs a new contact lens. (Part 1) Seeing just what Mole needs, Lumpy the Optometrist prescribes a seeing-eye dog for Mole! (Part 2) Lumpy the Optometrist prescribes a seeing-eye dog for Mole. (DVD) Plot In his house, The Mole sits down and begins "reading" his newspaper, unknowingly turning his lamp off rather than turning it on. Elsewhere, Russell waits to see the optometrist. He sees a magazine about kites and tries to read it, but because he only has one eye which has vision problems, he sadly puts it down. Lumpy, the doctor, comes out and calls Russell into his office. Before examining Russell, Lumpy washes his hands. When he cannot find a clean glove, however, Lumpy decides to check the biohazard can. He finds a syringe with a broken needle and a detached eye, but he manages to find a dirty glove and slowly reaches out to touch a nervous Russell's eye. Meanwhile, at Sniffles' house, Toothy works on making a paper airplane while Sniffles welds a metal "paper" airplane. Toothy throws his, but becomes saddened when it quickly crashes to the floor. Back at The Mole's house, the lamp makes some electrical noises and turns on by itself, prompting The Mole to check out the problem. He removes the still functional light bulb, shakes it, and throws it away along with numerous other (presumably functional) light bulbs. He then crashes his car through the garage door on his way out to buy more bulbs. At Lumpy's office, he gives a contact lens to Russell, who nervously places it in his eye with his hook. He realizes that he can see perfectly and lets out a triumphant "Yar!" Back at Sniffles' house, he opens a drawer in a filing cabinet and takes a remote out. He walks back to Toothy and his plane and launches the plane via the remote. The plane loops and flies in front of Toothy and Sniffles, breaking Sniffles' glasses in half. Toothy's eyes are also cut by the plane, causing him to scream and run forward in a panic. His head hits the open drawer of the filing cabinet, cutting his head in half. From his perspective, the viewer sees the two different directions his eyes are watching as they slowly go black. Toothy trips and falls on his open head, where he dies. In the park, Russell is happily flying a kite while Nutty is pushing a lawn mower. Nutty looks up and sees the ribbons on the tail of the kite, thinking they are candy. As a result, Nutty abandons his lawn mower, which continues to move forward, to chase after Russell's kite. At this time, Sniffles walks out of Lumpy's office with a new pair of glasses, only to be hit by The Mole's car. Lumpy sees that The Mole is blind and takes him into his office, while Sniffles crawls out from the wreckage of The Mole's car. He ends up getting crushed by the falling sign in front of Lumpy's office. Inside, Lumpy breaks The Mole's white cane and gives The Mole a seeing eye dog before sending him on his way. Back in the park, Nutty continues to chase Russell, who ends up running into The Mole because he is focused on his kite. They are both knocked down from the collision and The Mole's dog runs off to follow Sniffles' airplane, which has made it outside. Russell helps The Mole up and apologizes, but The Mole waves it off. His outstretched hand grabs onto Nutty's loose lawn mower and he follows it, thinking it to be his seeing eye dog. The Mole ends up running into the street and walks the lawn mower over an open manhole that Handy pops out of. He sees The Mole approaching but cannot get back down in time, causing the lawn mower to slice the top of his head apart. The Mole walks on Handy's chunks of sliced-up brain matter and, thinking his dog has relieved itself on the pavement, picks some of it up in a small plastic bag. He walks by Cuddles, who is sitting on a park bench and drinking a soda, and tosses the bag into Cuddles' drink, which The Mole thinks is a garbage can, making Cuddles sick. Back in the park, Nutty continues to chase Russell's kite when, suddenly, Sniffles' plane loops in front of him and slices his eyes off. He runs forward, screaming, and runs into Russell, knocking him down. Nutty stands, whimpering in pain, when the plane gets caught in the kite. The plane begins flying around Nutty, wrapping the kite string around his body until he is cut to pieces by the constricting string. Russell, in the confusion, has lost his contact lens and searches desperately for it. He thinks he finds it, but he ends up putting the slice of Nutty's googly eye over his eye instead, causing him to see the ribbons on his kite string as candy. A few seconds later, his vision turns red from the blood in Nutty's severed eye. At The Mole's house, he puts a pear in his lamp, mistaking it for a light bulb. The pear explodes when he turns on the lamp, splattering his blood on the window and shorting out the electricity. Outside, Nutty's lawnmower sits in a dog house, still running. Moral "When the outlook isn't good, try the uplook!" Deaths #Toothy's head is sliced open when he runs into an open drawer of a filing cabinet. #Sniffles is crushed by the sign leading to Lumpy's office. #The top of Handy's head is run over by a lawn mower. #Nutty is sliced to pieces when a kite string wraps around him. #The Mole is killed by an exploding pear. Injuries #The mechanical airplane cuts Toothy's eyes horizontally. #The Mole rams Sniffles into the optometrist building, mangling his body. #Russell and The Mole blindly run into each other, knocking them down. #The Mole throws a bag of Handy's shredded remains into Cuddles' drink, nearly making him vomit. #The mechanical airplane slices off the pupils on Nutty's eyes. Goofs #The directions of Lumpy's antlers change numerous times, sometimes during continuous shots. #The Mole's lamp randomly turns back on by itself. It may, however, be a timer lamp. #When The Mole removes his illuminated light bulb after it turns on by itself, he is not electrocuted. #The mole on The Mole's face changes places several times, sometimes during continuous shots. #When Sniffles grabs the remote from the drawer, he leaves it open. When he activates the plane, the drawer is closed, and when Toothy splits his head open, the drawer is open again. #Sniffles's airplane flies over Toothy's and Nutty's eyes in the same way, but it cuts Toothy's horizontally and Nutty's vertically. #When Sniffles' glasses are cut in half, a shot from his point of view shows him to be near-sighted. However, his vision does not go blurry during the POV shot when he takes his new glasses off to see The Mole's car better. #When Toothy dies, some or his blood disappears and reappears in seconds. #The candy on Nutty's body changes places several times. #Nutty's googly eye starts off as his right eye, but it switches to the left eye from the second shot of him onwards. #When Nutty chases Russell, his lawnmower goes to the right. It is unknown how it got to the spot where Russell and The Mole crashed into each other. #When Sniffles exits the optometrist office, he leaves the door open. In the next shot, the door is closed. It may have closed automatically like in most offices. #Sniffles' glasses are two separate lenses with a piece of tape connecting the bridge. But from Sniffles' point-of-view, when he notices The Mole approaching him, the two lenses are now one single lens, as if he was wearing goggles. # When Russell hits The Mole, he has two whole hands instead of one hand and one hook. #Handy's hard hat should have protected his head from being shredded. #When Nutty dies, the kite string disappears. #When Lumpy yells at the sight of The Mole's car crash into Sniffles, his nose is thinner than it is usually. #The candy cane on Nutty's body remains unharmed even though the string wrapped right around it twice; it should have been sliced like Nutty was. #Technically, if one uses logic, the way Nutty was sliced into separate pieces is impossible because the kite string spiraled around and up his body. In other words, from the viewer's point of view we see the front of Nutty as the string wraps around him but if we were to look at his back as it does, the string would be inbetween the places that we see at the front. #In the establishing shot of the optometrist waiting room, the magazines aren't visible. #When Russell picks up the kite magazine, the size of the table has grown. #When Russell picks up the kite magazine from the table, there's an extra magazine. However in the next shot, the extra magazine is gone. Trivia *The title of this episode means to see something you are glad to see. *This is the first TV episode that is mainly focused on The Mole, despite that he co-stars with Russell. *Sniffles has a Splendid figurine in his workroom. *There is an article about Lumpy in the newspaper The Mole is reading. There is also an article about Lumpy in the paper in A Change of Heart, in which, like in this episode, he played a doctor. *This episode marks the second time that Sniffles is seen without his glasses on. The first is Tongue Twister Trouble. *When Lumpy is looking in the animal closet, the pink cat resembles Milkshakes, Billy's pet from "The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy". *The dog Lumpy gives to The Mole resembles Whistle from Doggone It. *This episode shows that Nutty seeing brightly colored objects as candy is a physical problem rather than a mental problem. He has previously been seen mistaking brightly colored objects (Christmas lights) for candy in Stealing the Spotlight. *This is the first time The Mole dies without it being caused at least partially by another character. *This is the first episode in which Russell stars but does not die. By contrast, it is one of only three where The Mole stars and dies, the others being Spare Tire and Don't Yank My Chain. *When this episode was aired on YouTube along with Wipe Out and Letter Late than Never, the name for the mix of these segments was "Ten Speed" (originally called "Going Ten Crazy"). Lumpy and Cuddles appear in all three episodes. Lumpy dies twice while Cuddles only dies once. *This is the third episode where a character is killed by a lawn mower. The other two are Remains to be Seen (Russell, Lifty, Shifty, and Generic Tree Friends), and Chip Off the Ol' Block (Cub). *There are no female characters in this episode. *This is one of few episodes where Cuddles survives. *This is one of few episodes where the directions of Russell eye-patch and hook do not change. *An ant farm can be seen in Sniffles' house, which is ironic considering that he is a predator of ants. *Sniffles' death is similar to Lumpy's injury in Concrete Solution. *When Lumpy calls Russell in, he clearly says "Who's next?". *Nutty's death is similar to Lumpy's death in Happy New Year. It is also very similar to Toothy's death in Don't Worry, Bee Happy. *Russell may be right-handed, judging by him using his hook, which is on his right hand, to put the contact in. *This is one of the few TV episodes that focus on a specific part of the body (eyes). The others are Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow (ears), A Change of Heart (heart), and Chew Said a Mouthful (jaw). *The killer turtle from Letter Late than Never is seen in this episode. *Even though he is already dead by the time it happens, Sniffles is somewhat responsible for Nutty's death. *Toothy's injury is similar to Giggles' injury from the Just Plane Silly comic. *All the characters in this episode except for Handy, Cuddles, and Lumpy are shown to have vision problems while Toothy's death involves his eyes. *This episode shows that Sniffles is nearsighted when his glasses are cut in half. *Russell has an interest for kites in this episode alone. *The YouTube thumbnail for Part 2 spoils Nutty's injury before death. *In the waiting room at the optometrist's, there is a picture of human-like eye. *What is ironic at the beginning of this episode is the fact that everything in The Mole's house requires vision: a painting of a palm tree, two giant bookshelves, one having 28 books, the other having 24 books, a pair of binoculars, and a telescope. *The eyeball Lumpy pulls out of the biohazard bin is briefly seen in A Hole Lotta Love amongst Cuddles' garbage. *To date, this is the only regular episode in which Russell has starred and survived. Category:TV episodes Category:Episodes Category:No Females Category:Regular Episodes Category:Ten Speed Category:Episodes Starring Mole Category:Episodes Starring Russell Category:2006 Episodes